prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCMH45
Mugen no Yami, Eien no Hikari (Infinite Darkness, Eternal Light 無限の闇、永遠の光) is the forty-fifth episode in Futari wa PreCure Max Heart. Plot Synopsis The boy from the mansion is somewhere in Dusk Zone, seeing Dark King's rusted chains and other stuff. Also Baldez. In the morning, Akane-san got up, and felt, that something is missing. Something very important. Then Nagisa came, and Akane-san greeted her like usual, saying, that she's early. Nagisa asked her about Hikari, and Akane-san was surprised. Then Nagisa ran away. At school, Nao and Miu also felt like something is missing. Honoka came, and asked them about Hikari. The girls were surprised. Later, the girls met up on the roof, and called Inteligen. She said, that the dark power became stronger, and that soon Dusk Zone will start consuming worlds, starting with the Garden of Rainbows. After that, the only thing left is chaos. The only way to prevent it, is Queen's ressurection. Meanwhile, the 4 villains are looking for the boy. Uraganos looks and plays Shiritori with himself. He says Doko desu ka? (where are you?). Then Kakuretenaide detekite kudasai! (Stop hiding and come on out!). Then Ii ko dakara henji shite! (be a good boy and answer!). Then Te de wakaran! (I can't think of a "te"!). At the same time, Hikari, together with the boy from the mansion were in Dusk Zone. Hikari was still scared of that from seeing it on fridge, and fell. The boy asked, does it hurts, and gave her his hand. The touched hands, and a pillar of light with darkness ribbons appeared. Porun and Lulun got scared and ran away. Then Baldez found them. He said, that the boy is Dark King's life, and he is the one who has to watch his growth. Then Hikari fell, and the boy started shining. Baldez said, that he sucked all her energy for his growth. Then Hikari said, that no matter, that he is born from darkness, he is still good and kind. She standed. Then Baldez decided to absorb her. Porun started going like crazy, and some strange clouds appeared in the sky. He was determined to save Hikari, but he couldn't get into that place. Baldez caught Hikair, and Porun got crazy again, refusing to give up. Then Lulun said, that she promissed to protect her. Porun said, that they should gather their power and think about Hikari. It worked, and the 2 mascots went to Dusk Zone, saving Hikari and returning back. Then a golden glow covered the city. Then sun started landing down, even though there were still school hours. Then Porun and Lulun woke up, and went to Hikari. She was laying and not waking up. Porun and Lulun started to cry. Nagisa and Honoka came too. Then Hikari moved her hand, and started petting Porun on head. She opened her eyes, and thanked Porun and Lulun for saving her. Then from the sky, last Heartiel, Eternalun, appeared. he was called by their feelings. Then he entered the Chairect. Porun realised, that it was the last Heartiel. Then all 4 generals, together with the boy came. They hurried them to revive the Queen, but Nagisa and Honoka opposed them. They said, that Hikari is their friend, and they don't want a world made from sacrifises. They will protect it with their own powers. Then they revived Dark King with the power the boy absorbed from Hikari. Nagisa and Honoka transformed to Pretty Cure. They started fighting, while Dark King standed. Hikari saw the boy enfulged by darkness, and he was crying. Then Hikari transformed to Luminous. Dark King's chains destroyed the city. Shining Shiny Luminous gave hand to the boy covered in darkiness. He also gave his hand. Then they became normal, and Luminous promissed to save him no matter what. Main Events Characters *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminious *Mepple *Mipple *Porun *Lulun *Baldez *Circulas *Uraganos *Viblis *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Fujita Akane *Tabata Nao *Kagayama Miu *Dark King Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart